


【勋兴】《献世》10

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 12





	【勋兴】《献世》10

献世

文/夏序清和草未歇

10

张艺兴盯着身上皱皱巴巴的衬衣，“都怪你。”  
吴世勋才扣好皮带，“那到我屋里去，拿件我的衣服给你？”  
张艺兴拍掉吴世勋伸过来的手，“我上去？简直是羊入虎口。”  
吴世勋也不生气，走到张艺兴身后，把人抱在怀里，“那你刚刚怎么不喊？嗯？”

朴灿烈刚推了点心盘子到面前，何梧就过来了，“大少爷，金先生来了。”  
朴灿烈起身，往门口看。  
上次见过，这次见，心境不同倒又是不一样。  
何梧迎进来个青年男子，高高大大，年龄约莫和吴世勋差不多。肤色比起世勋来，更健康些。  
穿着白色毛衫，黑西装，梳背头。皮鞋锃亮，一下一下踏在地板上的声音很有节奏。

“金先生，您好。”朴灿烈伸出手去，两人算是第一次在这种场合见面，握手也颇有些疏离。  
朴灿烈将金钟仁让到餐桌边上，笑着让人坐下。  
金钟仁四顾，“朴军长，我艺兴哥呢？”  
朴灿烈侧着头，看何梧给金钟仁面前的碗里盛上汤，“不急，梧叔，你去找找看张先生好了没？”

金钟仁搅动着面前的甜汤，往嘴里送了一口，也没品出来什么滋味。  
他和朴灿烈两个人相对着，都感觉到讪讪的。  
幸好女佣一直进进出出的，把餐桌上的东西换了一茬。  
“不好意思，这几天手里事儿多，来太迟。”金钟仁把汤勺搁在碗边。  
朴灿烈摇头，给金钟仁的酒杯添上红酒，“张先生已经跟我说过了，没关系，金秘书长能赏脸来寒舍，不胜荣幸。”  
金钟仁举杯和朴灿烈碰了一下，“军座言重了，怕是以后还要多多仰仗军座照顾。”

“我不想穿这个。”张艺兴甩着袖子，望向吴世勋。  
吴世勋却强硬的帮他扣好扣子，“你的衣服现在就跟抹布一样，穿不出去了。”  
张艺兴还要反驳，敲门声骤然响起。  
张艺兴身子缩了一下，“谁啊？”  
何梧的声音从外面传来，“张先生，需要帮忙吗？”  
张艺兴看了吴世勋一眼，“不用了，我马上好。”  
何梧哦了一声，“那我在门口等您，金先生也已经到了。”  
听到金钟仁来了的时候，张艺兴明显紧张了一下，下意识看了眼自己现在身上的衣服。  
这动作真真切切落在吴世勋的眼里，他蹙起了眉，“你很在意他嘛。”  
张艺兴沉下脸来，抓起自己的衬衣，开了门出去。他跟在何梧后面的时候，还回头看了一眼被自己关上的房门，不知道吴世勋会不会突然出来。

吴世勋望着张艺兴离开的背影，从他在门口消失以后，过了好一会儿，他笑出了声。

明明，这些年还是有很多东西变了的，对吧？

张艺兴一进到餐厅，就看到朴灿烈和金钟仁一副相谈甚欢的样子。  
握着衬衣的手不自觉往后缩了缩。  
朴灿烈先看到他，起身招手，“收拾好了？”  
张艺兴嗯了一声，拖着步子走到桌前。  
金钟仁看着张艺兴身上并不太合身的衣服，愣了一下。  
朴灿烈给张艺兴倒了杯酒，“衣服刚被酒洒到了。”  
金钟仁眼中的疑窦并没有消散，随着接下来朴灿烈的一句“诶，不过这衣服看着倒眼熟，不会是我的吧？”瞬间炸开。  
张艺兴迟疑了几秒，“这是吴先生的。”  
朴灿烈看到，金钟仁的脸毫不掩饰的沉了下去。  
他举杯，“以后，还希望二位能常来做客。”

张艺兴仰脖，喝得有点急，有点从嘴角流了下来。低着头要找个东西擦的时候，突然有块手帕递到了跟前。  
张艺兴迟迟没伸手，金钟仁帮张艺兴擦干了酒渍，然后将手帕塞到了张艺兴的手上，并拍了拍他的手背。

朴灿烈喝酒的时候，装作不经意往上瞟了眼，如他所想，看到了吴世勋的衣角。  
“金先生，刚刚您说得我非常有兴趣，不知道哪天能去府上再谈谈？”朴灿烈把酒杯放下。  
金钟仁点头，“周末吧，到时候我亲自下厨。”  
朴灿烈咧着嘴笑，看向张艺兴，“那我倒要好好先问问张先生，看您的手艺到底怎么样。”  
张艺兴抿了口茶，语气轻轻的，“钟仁做菜确实不错的。”  
朴灿烈揶揄，“看来是很会照顾人了嘛。”  
张艺兴不语，金钟仁顾左右而言他，“军座，吴先生没在家吗？”  
朴灿烈摇头笑了笑，“吃饱了就先上楼了，脾气坏得很，不肯多陪陪客人。”说着，眼神不时从张艺兴身上略过。  
金钟仁倒是也笑，“能做坏脾气的人，都是有福气的人呢。”

吴世勋到底最后到客人出门的时候都再没露面。  
朴灿烈亲自送他们两人出去，冷眼瞧着张艺兴出门下台阶的时候，金钟仁下意识扶了一把。不动声色的笑着，冲他们两个挥了挥手。

何梧已经支使着佣人们收拾晚上的残局，朴灿烈从客厅端了杯茶上去，敲了敲吴世勋的房门。

里面不应声，朴灿烈却还是开门走了进去。  
他看见吴世勋躺在床上假寐，走到床边，“小勋，吃得不舒服吗？喝点茶。”  
吴世勋翻了个身，朴灿烈把茶放在床头，就要出去。  
“哥。”却被吴世勋叫住。  
朴灿烈回头，“你怎么了？”  
吴世勋撑起身子来，“你真喜欢上他了？”  
朴灿烈去而复返，坐在吴世勋的床沿儿上，嗯了一声。  
吴世勋咬了下唇，“他不好。”  
朴灿烈笑出了声，“前几天，你还跟我说他是好人。今天又说他不好了，他怎么招惹你了。”  
“哥你不觉得他一副朝三暮四的样子么？”吴世勋撇嘴。  
朴灿烈摸了摸吴世勋的头发，“我又不是什么痴情种子，跟他玩玩儿不行么？”  
吴世勋深深看了朴灿烈一眼，想品咂出这话里有多少真心来，“反正，我觉得他不好。”  
朴灿烈端起茶，递给吴世勋，“不过他和金钟仁看起来感情倒是好，哪像你说得那样。”  
吴世勋抬起头，“你看到他们怎样？”  
朴灿烈挑眉，“总之，我不在意他们怎样，我还要和金钟仁交好。”  
吴世勋眉头皱成一团，“疯子。”

在车上的时候，两个人一路都没有说话。  
一直到进了家门，张艺兴先进去，金钟仁跟在后面。  
张艺兴没有停留，径自直接上了楼。  
要关房门的时候，金钟仁跟着他已经进了门。

张艺兴长呼了一口气，把脏衬衣扔在椅子上，一头扎进了床里。  
身旁突然一陷，他知道是金钟仁坐下了，但是他不想说话。  
“你不要告诉我，你今晚是和吴世勋旧梦重温去了。”金钟仁的声音往他耳朵里跑，离得太近，躲也躲不开。  
张艺兴头埋在枕头里，说话也瓮声瓮气，“说什么呢，我没有。”  
金钟仁笑了两声，把张艺兴从枕头上拎起来，手向两边用力，衣扣拽落，哗啦啦落了一地。  
深深浅浅交替着的新旧痕迹，无声又准确的替张艺兴做了回答。  
金钟仁轻笑了一声，像是确定，又像是不愿意相信。  
张艺兴猛地一下坐起身，劈手夺过金钟仁攥在手里的衣领，“金钟仁，你现在是干嘛？你凭什么管我。”  
金钟仁倒退了两步，直笑，“我管你？你天天烂醉如泥的时候，怎么不说我为什么要管你？”  
张艺兴咬着下唇，他觉得自己只要一松口，下颌就会不自主的抖。  
金钟仁捏住他的下巴，往上扬了扬，“你要我带你回来的时候，怎么不说我为什么要管你？”  
张艺兴拧着眉头不说话，金钟仁盯着张艺兴的眼睛，“我以为你是为他伤透心。怎么我放在手心里的宝贝，非要巴巴的爬回他身//下呢。”

张艺兴涨红了脸，“在你眼里的我一直就是这样的对不对？”  
金钟仁咬紧了牙关，“张艺兴，你想要什么。”  
张艺兴不说话，金钟仁握住他的臂，“陪着你这么多年，我真的不知道了。”  
张艺兴轻轻的笑了一声，笑容还没从脸上消失，泪先流下来，“你呢？你想要什么呢？只是要我吗？不是吧。”  
金钟仁不说话，张艺兴挣脱了他的手，“既然是已经如此了解彼此的心意，我们就相安无事的继续做伙伴，完成我爸爸的心愿。”

金钟仁嘴虚张了张，却不知道再说什么。  
他和张艺兴第一次这么急声厉色的吵起来。

张艺兴别过脸去，“而且，你凶我干什么，你不是也爬过我的床么？”  
金钟仁愣了愣，“吓！说得那次就好像是我对你用/强一样。”  
金钟仁单手插袋，背对着张艺兴，“我怎么不了解你的心意呢……你是没有心的。”  
张艺兴唰一下站起来，拉过金钟仁，甩了一耳光，“你在说什么混账话。”  
金钟仁的一边脸一下子就肿了起来，他还没开口，就看到张艺兴的泪珠一颗一颗往下掉。  
“我没有心，在你身陷囹圄的时候，不该去求吴世勋。我没有心，我去求朴灿烈的时候甚至在想，哪怕真的委身于他，能换你出来，那也没有白费吧。”  
张艺兴眼睛是哭着的，脸上却在笑，“是啊，我就是这样一个人了，我有什么心呢。”

金钟仁猛然想起自己回来那天，张艺兴的反应。他的语气软了一些下来，碰了碰张艺兴的胳膊，“对不起，我们别吵了。”  
张艺兴脸上的泪痕还没有干，胸膛起伏得厉害，“你根本什么都不知道…”

tbc.


End file.
